


无题

by mioasahi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Short & Sweet, Sick Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioasahi/pseuds/mioasahi
Summary: Sam发现今天的Dean很奇怪。他怀疑Dean生病了。（故事设定是发生在十季之後）





	无题

Sam Winchester拿指尖去敲方向盘，细细的敲击声由黑斑羚响亮的引擎声淹没殆尽。前方交通灯亮起红色，Sam刹下车子，终於有空去用眼角馀光瞄一下自家哥哥。

Sam将左手手肘撑在车窗边，曲起修长的手指，细细地咬着食指第二关节处。

这是他恍神或是烦恼时无意识的小动作，不管是他自己还是闭着眼养神的Dean Winchester都没注意到。

Sam收回来眼神後，终於察觉自己食指上那圈淡淡的齿印，便将左手梳进半长的头发里。

今天的Dean有点不对劲。他想。

先不提Dean早上居然对漂亮女服务生的媚眼无动於衷，也不提他居然将最爱的起司汉堡剩下来了一半，更不提他居然毫无怨言乖乖地拿着书本翻阅资料。让Sam最觉得浑身不对劲的是，他老哥居然在案子结束之後，没有提出要去酒吧“放松放松”，而是轻飘飘地调笑着将黑斑羚的车匙塞到Sam的手里。

种种迹象加起来，根据过往的经验来看，现在坐在副驾座上的，要不是一只演技烂得过份的变形怪，就是他的老哥——生病了，不过硬是要撑着尝试不让他看出来端倪的，他亲爱的老哥。

Sam轻轻叹息。

他知道自家哥哥演技一向不赖，但在Sam的眼前，一切的伪装都不管用。

 

Dean走在旅馆楼梯上脚步慢而虚浮。Sam不太放心，便跟在他後面，一扯背在肩膀的行李包带，毫无预警地提起右手，用掌心贴上Dean的背脊。

隔着廉价西装的劣质布料，传来Dean比平常要高上几分的温度。

Dean扭过头来看跟在他身後的弟弟。他的绿眼睛瞪大，眉头锁得死紧，“What the hell Sam?”他嫌弃地开口，转过身体後退着往上跨了一级，像是要逃开Sam的手一般。“你他妈的差点没吓死我。”

“我怕你突然腿一软从楼梯上滚下来。”Sam迎上一步，扬起一边眉毛，“我可不想为乱逞强的病人当肉垫。”

“狗屁，你老哥我健康得很。”Dean哼哼了声，又躲开他伸来的手掌。

Sam也懒得跟他争论，跟Dean就这种幼稚话题吵起来那真叫一个没完没了。他抿住嘴唇，弯下腰来作势要用肩膀抵住Dean的腹部并搂过他的腿将人扛起来。Dean赶紧往後一退，差点屁股落地之前又被Sam稳稳地拉住。

“I told you so.”Sam露出“乖乖听话不就好了”的神情。

Dean小声碎碎念，并从鼻孔里喷气。

“Screw you.”

Sam满意地笑起来，露出两个浅浅的酒窝。Dean撇了撇嘴，背过身去，这下子是乖乖地任由Sam用大手轻轻托着他的背部了。

 

拿上换洗衣物，脱衣服，去浴室，洗澡。

Sam指示着Dean，语气里有不容反抗的威严。Dean也不是好唬住的，抱住Sam塞给他的衣服嚷嚷着抗议，他们应该尽快离开这间旅馆丶这个小镇，坐上黑斑羚早早回去地堡才是。

Sam看了兄长一眼。这两天以来他们都没好好睡过一觉，Dean的眼眶下方有着一圈淡黑，一看就知道他是靠着完结案子後的肾上腺素行动。

“从这里驾车回去地堡要大半天的路程。”Sam平平静静地说。

“你来驾车。”Dean说，他绝对放心Sam会好好善待他心爱的Baby。

“按照你这状态，在车里闷不到几小时就会浑身难受恶心作呕。先不提我愿不愿意跟你闷在同一辆车里呼吸带菌空气了，你愿意你的Baby被呕吐物弄脏？”

其实前者不是什麽大问题，他从来都不嫌弃他哥脏。要是他真的洁癖，最好是能忍受他哥到处乱丢的脏袜子和放着十年不动的三明治。他只需要一个能说服Dean躺下来好好养病的理由。

一搬出Baby，Dean果然变得很好说话。噘着嘴抱紧怀里衣服的三十多岁大男人，在Sam的眼里居然有点可爱。

Sam知道对方的态度放软不少了，便使出他的拿手绝招——略微垂下头，橘绿橘绿的眼睛里闪着可怜又试探性的光芒，嗓子也是柔柔软软的，“我是认真的，Dean，你需要休息。”

Dean用榛绿色的眼珠紧紧地盯着他，尔後哼了一声。

“……好啦，都听Sammy girl的。”他转身向浴室走去，狠狠地用力拉开浴室的门，木门“嘎吱嘎吱”地叫。

“别洗太久，水记得调温一点。”Sam朝着他的背喊。

浴室的门关上。

然後又敞开了，Dean那颗暗金色的脑袋从里面探出来，他朝着Sam扮了一个鬼脸，“Control freak.”他这麽冲着弟弟吐去一句，砰地又关上门。

Sam盯着木门看，听见水声沙沙响起後，才没好气地笑了声。

 

“你可以再娘一点。”

Dean能感觉到Sam的手指在他的头发里穿梭，长着厚茧的手掌碰到头皮，传来稣稣麻麻的触感。他满脸不自在，最後在吹风筒的风声之下，粗着嗓子抱怨起来。“我又不像你，留着比小女生还长的头发，这些美发步骤就省省吧。”

“顶着一头湿发到处晃，你只会病得更重。”Sam对着Dean的後脑勺翻个白眼。

“我没差，睡一觉，醒来就没事。”

Dean还是那副“硬汉子什麽都能挺过去”的态度，Sam不满意了，用大手按住Dean的脑袋轻轻晃了晃，惹得Dean抗议般用力摆头扯开他的手。这麽一折腾之後Dean觉得好像有点晕眩，细细地又是哼一声，安份下来没讲话。

Sam突然觉得拿手去推病人的脑袋实在是不怎麽绅士，即使那人是他欠揍到极点的亲哥哥。他放轻动作，帮Dean揉了揉太阳穴，用温热的手给他捏了捏後颈处。

“很快就好了。”

“你试试看再奶声奶气地哄我，看我不将你揍得一脸瘀青。”

Dean应道，暗暗希望吹风筒的风声能掩住他方才舒适地溜出嘴巴的叹息；Sam则是加快手上速度，并在脑里想着要不要俯下身来拿嘴唇碰碰他哥的发旋。後来他没行动，只是又抚了抚Dean变得乾爽而柔软的头发。“好了。”他说，轻拍Dean的肩膀。

年长的Winchester应一声“嗯”，Sam弯腰歪头去看，看见Dean吸着鼻子，绿眼睛半阖不阖。

“困了？”Sam问。

“使不上力来。”Dean沙沙哑哑地道出低烧时身体会出现的典型症状。Sam伸手抚着他的肩胛骨处，扳过他的肩膀将他往床上压。

Sam的力气一向很大，即使Dean身体状况顶尖都未必能轻易挣开，何况他现在浑身的肌肉都在叫嚣着酸软与不适。他绷着身体挣扎半刻，很快便任由弟弟将自己推到被铺里，被子一直掖到颈项处。

“你睡一会，我给你买药去。”

“不要。”Dean纠起眉结，一脸不情愿。吃药躺床在Dean Winchester的认知里简直就是三岁小孩和娘娘腔才会干的事，“我躺会就好。”

“我顺便去给你买个馅饼。你要樱桃口味还是蓝莓口味？

这不公平，该死的Sam Winchester居然用馅饼引诱——威胁他！Dean彷佛不敢置信地瞪眼，绿眸子狠狠地盯着笑得悠然自在的Sam，最後还是撇撇嘴巴，“……蓝莓。”

“收到。”Sam点点头，又将Dean的被单往上一拉，“你睡会，醒来吃过药就有蓝莓馅饼吃了。”

“你敢忘记我的馅饼，我好起来就揍死你。”Dean的嘴巴捂在被单後方含糊地嘟嚷着。

“我什麽时候忘记过你的馅饼？”

Sam扯扯嘴角，又用力地拍了拍大概是Dean的胸膛处。见他的哥哥闭上眼睛呼吸逐渐稳定後，他随手执起放在桌上的钱包，轻手轻脚地溜出了旅馆房间。

 

买馅饼比他想像中花上更长的时间。他走了好几家餐馆与便利店，在最後一间才找到Dean要求的蓝莓口味馅饼，结账完毕捧着馅饼与感冒药回到旅馆时，指针已经跳过将近两格。他料想着打开房间门时，会看见Dean拿着电视遥控器，翘腿撑着头抱怨他回来太慢。

没想到却是看见窝在被单里的兄长蜷成一圈，肩膀处急促地上下起伏。

安静的房间里，响着Dean粗重地喘息的呼吸声。

Sam一个怔神，赶紧把馅饼放到桌上，三两个阔步就走到Dean的床边，他俯下身来，着急地将Dean的身体往自己的方向转来。

“Dean？伙计，怎麽了？你哪里疼吗？”也顾不得人睁开眼来没，他急切地问出口，因为触碰到哥哥的身体所传来的高热，更是焦急起来。“嘿，Dean，Dean？”他一边用袖子给Dean擦去额角处的汗水，又唤了两声。

Dean迷迷糊糊地哼哼，终於在Sam的叫唤之下将眼睛睁开一道线。“……Sammy，”他说。他的嗓子很低很哑，活像被砂纸磨过一般。Sam用右手托着他的後颈，另手扶着他腰背处，将人拉起来靠到垫高的枕头上。

“不疼。”Dean咳嗽着说，“就是热。”

“喉咙很痛。”他补充道，接过Sam递来的水杯仰首一口灌下。他这时候才发现自己到底有多渴，伸出舌头将平时总是饱满现在却乾燥得过份的唇瓣舔了又舔。

“你慢点喝。”

Sam用手轻抚哥哥的背，感觉到那件T恤薄薄的布料已经被汗水浸得湿透，而领口也因为Dean急切地灌下两杯水而沾湿不少。他又为兄长斟了一杯温水，连着感冒药递到Dean的眼前。

Dean盯着他，不作声。

“我的蓝莓馅饼呢？”最後他还是开口了。Sam见他终於清醒一点，一出声就是要他的馅饼，不禁觉得好气又好笑，“在桌上呢。你吃过药，休息过後就能吃。”

Dean好像没有力气跟他争论，顺从地点点头，将药丸丢到嘴里又灌下一大口水。

Sam将空掉的水杯从他手里抽走，另手随意地往躺於床脚的行李包里翻翻，拉出来一件灰色T恤挟到臂弯，直起手用指尖轻勾Dean的衣服领口，“你将这件T恤换下来，穿我的。”

Dean好像也觉得穿着湿衣服睡觉不怎麽舒服，居然是乖乖地穿上了Sam那件相对地要更宽大的T恤，又躺了下来。

 

Dean一直想将被子踢开，Sam重覆着帮他将被子掖回来的动作。

“我很热。”Dean含糊不清地抱怨，在被单下面翻身又转身，总是不肯安安稳稳地睡觉。Sam开始後悔方才在药店里选了标明“无睡意”的药物，他用手臂将Dean的身体用被子紧紧捂住，“冷死你。”

“才不会。”

Dean又噘起嘴巴，药物的作用之下他显得有点孩子气——哦，平时已经够幼稚了，现在是更加孩子气。Sam觉得自己也头疼起来，看着Dean脸色一会儿青一会儿白一会儿红，又是哑着嗓子抱怨，汗珠又遍布额际和颈後，终究没狠下心来乾脆地一拳揍晕他哥。

“出一身汗，睡醒之後就好了。”他耐着性子安抚Dean。

“睡不着。”Dean说。

这下子Sam是真的头疼起来了。他三十数年的人生里，好像从未有过一次哄人入睡的经验，好像也没多少被哄入睡的经验……

不对。他偏着脑袋努力在封尘多年的记忆里翻找着，好像在陈年记忆的抽屉里找出了这样的画面——年幼的Dean丶更年幼的自己，一个浑身是汗躺在床上，一个伏在床边，轻轻柔柔地给躺在床上的孩子唱歌。他想不起来Dean给自己唱的是摇篮曲还是跑调的摇滚乐，不过他记得当时Dean的掌心柔软，不像现在的粗糙，却与现在的温暖无异。

Sam的眼神柔和起来。

“你闭上眼，躺着躺着就睡得着了。”他连语气也明显地放柔不少。

蒙着水汽的绿眸没闭上几秒，它的主人又沙沙哑哑地嘟哝出声。

“睡不着。”

“好吧，你想要怎样？我给你唱摇篮曲？还是给你讲床边故事？”Sam挑着脑里浮现出最娘的两个提议，毫不意外地收到Dean狠劲十足的眼神，“你敢。”

Sam又轻轻笑了，掀开Dean的被子一刻，在Dean理解他的意图之前，快速地将安份地收在下面的手拉出来。

现在他长得比Dean高，手脚都比Dean修长，轻易就能包覆住Dean长满粗茧的手。他拉着兄长的手，用指尖细细地摩娑着Dean食指上一道小小的疤痕。

Dean什麽都没说，垂下长长的眼睫看了看交叠在一起的手。

他将食指勾上Sam的指尖轻轻扣住，然後闭上了眼。

 

Dean在那之後沉沉睡去。Sam伏在他床边，迷迷糊糊地想，说不定他的兄长只是在渴求人的体温。他想他後来也睡着了，因为当Dean大声咳嗽起来的时候，他浑身一颤，跳起来时差点没将床头柜的灯给撞翻。

“Dean，Dean？”

蜷缩在被子下，兄长的身体正在剧烈地颤抖。他猜想兄长是不是又受到噩梦缠绕，在病魔纠缠之间又困到了地狱或是炼狱里的记忆里。食指紧扣所相触一小片皮肤是汗湿的，相对Sam的温热，Dean的指尖显得冰冷。

Sam刚才煮好的热水已经冷却下来，他不得不离开Dean的床边将水重新温过，才拿着浸过温水的毛巾回来。他仔细地擦拭着Dean的脸颊与颈脖。

他在心里想啊，好像很长一段时间没有看见过这样的Dean。

Sam与Dean重新开始展开猎魔生活之後，看见过很多不同模样的Dean。有吊儿郎当的，有领袖风范的，有幼稚过头的，有悲伤的，有痛苦的，有支离破碎的。转念想想，才发现也没有多长时间，在不久之前他才亲眼看着天使之刃穿透哥哥布满血迹的胸膛。

他不是有意要忆起这些可惜的恶梦，只是眼前虚弱的兄长让他不由得陷进那段残酷的回忆里。

Sam给Dean擦拭身体的动作稍稍重了些，这似乎真正唤醒了Dean。Dean又重重地咳了一声，用右手抓住Sam的手臂，指尖深深陷入Sam的肌肉里。

“Dean？”

Sam的动作立刻停止下来，他紧张兮兮地注视着Dean，将手搭上了Dean的手背，“没事了，不用怕，我在这呢。”他已经认定哥哥刚才作了噩梦，柔着声音安慰Dean时，甚至还按一定节奏抚摸起Dean的背来。

如果Dean还有力气的话，他真想一巴掌扇到Sam的後脑上。他妈的你拿我当小女孩哄喔，谁说怕了，大名鼎鼎的Dean Winchester才用不着Samantha安慰。

可惜他现在没力气。Dean牙关在打颤，也不知道是冷的还是气的，咳嗽终於止下之後他只吐出了一个字。

“冷。”

他才刚吐出口，Sam就将毛巾放下，两手覆住了他的右手，仔细地用自己的体温将哥哥凉下来的手捂热，“你浑身上下都湿透了，高烧退下来之後自然会觉得冷。”

“嗯。”

“没事的。”

“嗯。”

Dean乖巧得可怕，主要是因为没有馀力跟Sam斗嘴，而且Sam的体温的确温暖得恰到好处。

他缩了缩肩膀，在心里唾骂自己，这什麽狗屎，他可是本世代最强猎人，天使恶魔都要忌他三分，现在居然因为感冒这种小病小痛，躺在床上由自家弟弟照顾。他往被子里又钻进去一点，彷佛接触到空气的皮肤都会冷得结冰一般的架势。

Sam见拉着哥哥的手一段时间了，Dean还是微微颤抖着，皱起眉头来，“还冷？”

“……冷。”

Dean在被窝里有点迷迷糊糊的想睡，慢了半拍才反应过来Sam的问句。他真的被折腾累了，以致於整张被子由Sam掀开，空气钻着被窝里，他也只是迟钝地缩起身体。Dean艰难地将眼睛睁开一道细线，视界里只看见自家弟弟一个翻身爬进自己被窝里的画面。

What the f——他张开嘴却没喊出声来，只是弯起身子拚命咳嗽。为了不向着Sam的方向咳得弟弟满脸都是飞沫，他只好背过身去，然後浸满汗水的背部就贴上了什麽温热厚实的触感。

Sam的胸膛紧紧地贴着Dean的後背。

他的手一伸，就将没有力气挣扎的身体拥到了怀里，刚好镶在身体曲起来的凹陷处。肌肉线条结实的麦色手臂，轻易地环住了Dean的腰身。

他的头搁在Dean的肩膀附近，一呼一吸的气息温热，打在Dean的耳後。

 

“妈的，”Dean终於找回了自己的声音——其实还没找回，他只是勉强用嘶哑的声线低吼着——第一句吐出的就是这句，“放开我大脚怪。”

“为什麽？”Sam当然没听他的，又将臂弯收紧几分。

Dean差点没气得狂咳起来，他抱怨道，“你这娘炮。”

“至少这样你就不会喊冷了。”Sam耸耸肩，对Dean的指控不以为然。Dean确实觉得背後温热一片，方才的颤抖确实是停下来了。

“……你抱得太紧了，我怎麽睡。”

他憋出来一句，试图扭动无力的身体挣脱开Sam的怀抱。Sam觉得很无辜，他不过就是想让冷得一阵一阵颤栗的Dean温暖一点，结果倒是被对方露骨地嫌弃。

Sam稍稍放松了手臂的力道。

“还冷吗？”

“还好。”

Dean轻轻一咳，哑着声音回答。他能感觉得弟弟满意地点点头，对方那细细软软的发蹭在自己的颈边，Sam近似撒娇和讨好一般蹭过他颈後的动作，让他心里莫名地柔软起来。

生病就是会让人心防变弱，这是他讨厌生病的一大主因。

……或者纯粹只是他老了。

人一老，就会变得感性。

他毫无条理地在心里想着，下意识地往Sam的温暖靠近一些。Sam没有嘲笑他，也不开口调侃他，倒是默默地将臂弯又收紧回来。Dean整了整姿势，在要挣开自家弟弟的怀抱还是乖乖阖上眼睛的纠结之中，慢慢沉入睡眠。

 

Dean再醒来的时候，Sam的呼吸声就在耳畔。他的嘴唇贴着Dean颈後的一块皮肤，不时间擦过留下微痒的触感。滑下颈边的汗珠，在染得衣服更湿之前，就先被Sam用舌尖轻柔地舔去。

Dean的身体已经不再颤抖，他虽然还会轻声咳嗽，但呼吸显然变得和缓，而指尖不再冰冷。Sam听他沙哑地小声哼起来，一个低头，唇瓣碰上Dean的耳尖。

“Dean？”察觉Dean醒来，他问道，又轻轻亲了兄长的耳廓，“好点了？”

“……差不多吧。”

Sam亲吻过的地方慢慢燃烧起热度。Dean也不点明，只是用手碰了碰环在自己腰间的手臂。他感觉到自己的背脊依然紧紧贴着Sam的胸口，现在隔着两句躯体的布料都通通由汗水浸得湿透。他想，应该不仅仅由他一人的汗水而弄得如此湿漉漉的，Dean想起了Sam总是大汗淋漓的模样，也不知道该不该笑，最後便咳嗽起来。

Sam一听他又咳嗽，声线就变得紧绷起来，“Dean，要水吗？我去给你倒——”

“不用。”Dean摇摇头。

管他的，反正现在比起喝水丶比起吃药，他有更想做的事情。他是想吃他的蓝莓馅饼没错，但蓝莓馅饼远在那端的桌子上；而现在他想干的事情比较简单轻松，而且触手可及。

Dean又咳一声，用力拨开Sam的手。

他转过身去。

他看见Sam的脸出现在眼前。

他的弟弟睁着那双半橘半绿的眼睛，几绺长长的前发垂落眼前，抿起薄唇的样子，有点蠢蠢的，很是乖巧。Dean朝着一脸蠢样的Sam笑了起来，将额头贴上他的肩窝处去。他的鼻尖蹭着Sam肩膀的皮肤。

“我还冷，”他说，“想再睡一会。”

Sam眨了眨眼。“好啊。”

Sam又将臂弯环上Dean的腰了，这回扣得紧紧的，还往怀里拉了拉。这下子兄弟的距离拉得很近很近，Dean的脸靠在Sam的肩上，Sam的手搭在Dean的背後，他们胸膛贴着胸膛，一呼一吸的节奏契合得过份。

“Dean，你要睡了？”

“对。”Dean迷糊地说。

“可是，Dean，你的蓝莓馅饼现在应该凉透了。”Sam低下头，突然这麽说道。

“那你给我再买一个。”Dean含糊地说。他有一半的音节都被Sam凑过来的嘴吞没，Sam用舌尖轻轻舔过Dean乾燥的唇瓣，他语带笑意，捏了捏Dean的腰侧，“让你爱吃甜食。”

“Bitch.”Dean不高兴地咬了Sam的下唇一口，力道不轻不重，刚好留下一排整齐的齿痕，很快就褪去。

“Jerk.”

Sam弯起眼，轻柔地抱住不再颤抖的兄长。没关系，在这个小小的旅馆房间里，没有人会指责他们身为兄弟却同床共枕，没有人会指控他们之间的距离太近，Sam可以尽情亲吻哥哥的唇角，Dean可以安心地用手将弟弟的头发梳得乱七八糟。

在这个封闭狭小还带着些许霉味的旅馆房间里，他们是属於对方的。

Sam低下头去用前齿轻咬Dean的唇尖。

他慢悠悠地舔舐着兄长的唇瓣，然後是齿列。抽回之後，在Dean的耳边黏黏腻腻地说，Dean，你快点好起来，好起来了就能驾上你的Baby，回去地堡，你的房间，你的床上。

Sam显然意有所指。

他抱着哥哥的臂弯依旧有力温柔，喷在Dean耳边的气息却彷佛带着炽热烫人的温度。他感觉到怀里的身体再次微微颤抖起来——却并非因为不适，也不因为寒冷——於是他咧开了嘴笑，展露出甜甜的酒窝。

Sam又吻了吻Dean的耳尖。

 

所以，你快点好起来吧。

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 接下来会陆陆续续将之前写的文章搬来AO3，还请多多指教了！十分欢迎留言或是私信聊天♥


End file.
